The plant duelist
by writingwillow
Summary: This is pretty much a dimension fic. You know the one where someone from this world falls into an anime. This is rated for later chapters. SyrusxOC Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

The plant duelist

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh gx, or any of the cards, which may not all be real by the way, so don't get mad at me if I make those up too.

**The plant duelist**

You felt the cool wind against your back and you smiled. This was, almost, your favorite holiday. Mardi gras was surpassed only by two holidays, Halloween and Friday the thirteenth. Of course, enough people would argue that Friday the thirteenth wasn't a real holiday, but you counted it. Other than that one, these were really the only days that you could dress up just for the fun of it, and you loved thinking of costumes, there was a story behind every one.

You smiled as you felt another breeze push up through the crowded streets and you listened to the clamor below you as you studied the city as it truly went into party mode.

You were where you always were on Mardi gras, on your aunt's roof watching every one else go wild beneath you, you laughed as you thought about it. Maybe it was because you sort of did feel like god watching all his faithful followers screaming and getting drunk, the pious church girls lifted or removed their shirts, soaked in alcohol and kissed anyone they could get their lips on. And here you were, the one person who really didn't give a shit what god thought of you anyway, and you were sitting safe on your roof, sober and watching them, barely even with masks on, going completely wild. Well, that was the point of this holiday, you wear masks to hide your status and your identity and for one day and night you could do all the things that you spent the rest of the year dreaming of.

Unfortunately the things you dreamed of doing were a bit more complicated. Seriously, most people could barely even imagine the types of things you wanted to make a reality they couldn't even touch your dreams.

You leaned back into the empty space behind you, letting your long strawberry blonde hair fall out of your hat and over the back of your little dress. This was one of your favorite costumes, the dark magician girl was just so cute, and your favorite character in the new version of the anime even had a crush on her. And she was just a card even there.

You sighed, picking up your bag and putting in your books, you always carried a bunch of them wherever you went, you had to have something to read, the novel you were working on, your sketch book, a small book for notes, and any other book you could think of before you actually left. You giggled to yourself as you leaned back once more, holding your books on your lap when suddenly your cat, Nefertiti suddenly jumped into your lap making you jolt and you got only a glimpse of her frightened face as you fell back into the confetti, glitter and beads of the air of Mardi gras.

You closed your eyes tightly as you fell, afraid of what you might see on you way down, you felt your bag slip from your hand and it seemed to hover just above you, though by some strange miracle you still had a hold on you magician's staff. Suddenly you felt yourself crash into something soft, hard and you gasped for breathe. Immediately you pulled your helmet-thing away from your face, wincing slightly as it slid back into place, taking some of your hair with it. You looked down to the boy who caught you smiling apologetically, and jumped blushing when you saw him looking up at you, bleary and confused.

"S-syrus?" You asked, your eyes the size of serving plates and your face the color of cherries. He immediately looked up at you wide eyed.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost as if he were frightened. You couldn't really blame him of course, here you fell out of the sky and right on top of him and call him by his first name, without even thinking that you're from a completely different universe.

"I…I'm Lenore." You answered quietly, looking down at your costume and blushing. He stood up brushing off his pants and picking up his glasses. He looked at you as he put on his glasses and he nearly gasped blushing almost as brightly as you were.

"H-how do you know me?" He asked nervously, you smiled at him as sweetly as you could.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." You answered a bit cryptically, still trying to sound as sweet as you could as you looked up at him from where you sat only inches in front of him. You heard footsteps in the grass behind him and you stiffened nervously as someone approached.

"Hey, Sy there you are." You heard Jaden call happily as he reached his friend and noticed you sitting at his feet awkwardly. "Hey how'd the dark magician girl get here?"

You looked up at Syrus uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

"I'm Lenore." You said getting to your feet shakily, just as your bag fell painfully on your head and you fell back to the ground in a heap, your bag in your lap and your staff across your knee as you held your head awkwardly, trying to make the ringing in your ears go away.

"Are you okay?" Syrus asked concerned. You smiled sheepishly at him.

"I should probably be asking you that." You replied. "I'm fine just a few bruises from falling. Are you alright?"

"F-fine." He said awkwardly, blushing as you once again got to your feet.

"So, Lenore, what's with the costume?" Jaden asked smirking slightly.

"It's what I was wearing for Mardi gras." You answered simply, still staring at Syrus in disbelief. You caught yourself and blushed darker, turning your head and beginning to look around you with the same sense of skepticism. No way had you just fallen off of your roof and into Duel Academy. It couldn't be that easy.

"Huh, Mardi gras?" Jaden asked blankly, "What's that?" You looked at him incredulously.

"Ask Professor Bonaparte." You said, shaking your head. You noticed Syrus look at you curiously so you continued. "It's a primarily French holiday, I was at the big Mardi gras festival in New Orleans when I sort of, well, wound up here." You explained uncomfortably. Now he looked really curious.

"What do you mean you wound up here?" He asked with a curious, confused look that you couldn't help thinking was just too cute.

"Well, uh, I sort of fell off the roof of my aunt's house into the crowd and just, well, landed… here." You answered anticlimactically. You noticed their eyes widen slightly as you explained how you had arrived on Academy Island.

"So, one minute you're at your aunt's and the next you're here?" Jaden asked doubtfully, looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You just nodded to him slightly, he grinned at you happily. "Cool, I'm…"

"You're Jaden." You finished for him, cutting him off. That really surprised them Jaden stood staring at you with his jaw dropped.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" He asked astonished and grinning. You thought for a moment. What were you supposed to say? _'Oh well, I'm probably in a comma and you're just a figment of my deranged imagination.'_ Yeah right. But really, you had already basically told them that you were from another world. But what would they do if you did tell them?

"Well, in the world I'm from, you're, well…. You're a cartoon where I'm from." You said quickly, looking down at the roots of a nearby tree. They both looked at you dumbfounded. Eventually you looked back at them, trying to think of something to break the uneasy silence. "Well…I-I guess it might be …well…I, I'm sorry. I…I know it's probably hard to think of yourselves as cartoons." You said uncomfortably looking at anything but their faces.

"So, basically, you're not from around here." Jaden said trying to dispel the awkward silence. You smiled at him and Syrus nervously.

"Wait, so what are you going to do while you're here?" Syrus asked. You looked confused for a moment, thinking.

"I don't really know." You said blankly. "I wasn't exactly expecting to be here."

"Well, why don't you come with us? You can stay in the dorms with us while you're here." Jaden offered.

"You mean in the Slifer dorms?" You asked with wide eyes, making Jaden and Syrus blush.

"Y-yeah, but, shouldn't we go to Chancellor Shepard or someone? Maybe you could enroll while you're here." Syrus offered blushing. You smiled at him brightly.

"Chancellor Shepard isn't here is he?" You asked, surprising them again.

"Wait, how do you know Shepard if your from another world?" Jaden asked suspiciously.

"I told you. Where I'm from this place is a cartoon. I actually know this place fairly well." You said. "Like this is the second year for both of you, since Syrus-chan is wearing his Ra uniform. That means that Chancellor Shepard won't be here until near the end of the year. Right now Crowler is acting as chancellor in Shepard's absence, with Bonaparte as his assistant, sort of." Their jaws dropped. You noticed Syrus' blush darken when you glued chan to the end of his name.

"Yeah, well I guess we should go talk to Crowler then." Jaden said a bit confused. You just followed them to the chancellor's office where you found Dr. Crowler.

A/N Okay, so I'll leave this here for now. The pairing is already fairly obvious. I had her land in his lap for god's sake. Comments, questions and ideas are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been brought to my attention that I'm writing this in second person when I'm not supposed to….to be honest I was never really good at that and when I'm first writing it will refer to the characters as I, she, you and sometimes even it. I will try to do this right though.**

**And yes they accepted her story rather easily but to be honest they think she's nuts they just want to see how far it will go.**

**Okay, on with chapter two.**

"Well if it isn't Jaden Yuki." Crowler screeched as we entered.

"Hey Crowler, how's it going?" Jaden asked nonchalantly.

"What do you want slacker?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey this is Lenore she sort of fell here from another world. We thought maybe she could enroll while she's here." He said simply. Crowler then turned to look at me.

"What do you mean she fell from another world?" He asked condescendingly. This time I answered.

"Actually I literally fell." I said looking at him curiously. "I actually don't really know how or if I even can go back, but it's most likely that if I was brought here for a reason it probably has something to do with this school, since it's actually a fairly popular anime in the world that I'm from." After I said that he just stood staring at me stupidly for a moment. Bonaparte however had already gone over to the computer on Shepard's desk and typed my name into a search.

"Actually your friend has already been enrolled." He said with a sort of dark triumph in his French accent. Crowler quickly went over to look at your file with his diminutive assistant.

"You're scores are incredible," he said a bit disappointed. "However, it seems that you have been placed in Slifer dorms. So much for your story about another world, since you were here to take the exams." I looked at them surprised and confused.

"But I only got here a few minutes ago? The story tellers have already set things up for me to be in the story line I guess." I said pensively.

"What do you mean 'the story tellers have set things up'?" Crowler asked haughtily.

"The manga-ka and the people who write the cartoon; of course it is possible that the writers have little or nothing to do with this and it's just this world's natural reality altering to accommodate the addition of another character into the main storyline." I answered bluntly. Crowler just stared at me with a look of confusion and disdain.

"In any case you no longer have any business here, so you slackers should go back to your dorm." He said trying to hide his confusion.

I followed Jaden and Syrus to the Slifer dorms in relative silence, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. It had been nearly midnight when I had fallen off my aunt's roof, but it was only about mid-afternoon here, so there was defiantly a time difference. And then there was my entrance exam, I knew I hadn't taken it, and that if it was about dueling you probably wouldn't have ended up with a very good score, so that actually worked in my favor, but if I didn't take the exam then who did? Maybe no one took the exam and the files just materialized into the computer when they went to look for them, meaning I were being turned into a whole new character, which was bound to happen anyway after I had landed on Syrus like that. I blushed slightly when I thought of how I had fallen right into Syrus' lap, lying right on top of him, and I shook my head slightly to get rid of the mental images.

"Well, welcome to the Slifer dorms." Jaden said cheerfully breaking the silence.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him as he and Syrus led me to their room.

As Jaden opened the door to his room we were met by none other than Tyrano Hassleberry as he made himself at home.

"I guess Hassleberry's already been introduced into the storyline."

**Okay, I don't have any more of this story written at this time and don't know when I'll be able to post again after this week so it may be a while. I'm sorry for the wait already but I do the best I can without internet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay and here's chapter three

**I was going to try to drag out the whole proving she's from another world thing, but the story just pushes this way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh gx, or any of the cards. Actually I'm not even sure all the cards are going to be real.**

**Okay, on to chapter three.**

After Jaden and Syrus had figured out what was going on, and that Hassleberry wasn't going to leave any time soon things had calmed down it didn't take Hassleberry to notice the new addition to the group.

"Hey who's the girl?" Tyrano asked eyeing me a bit suspiciously. "There aren't any female barracks in these parts." He looked me over again and very quietly added, "and what's with the costume?"

"This is Lenore, she's new here." Jaden said with a wide smile. Beside him Syrus was more sober about the situation.

"She's also a little nuts." He said quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately I had very good hearing and smiled at him sweetly.

"You realize I take that as a compliment." I said seriously despite my smile. He blushed darkly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. Wait… if you think I'm nuts why didn't you take me to the infirmary or something. You could have me safely locked in a padded room by now."

"You're not that nuts." Jaden said smiling. "Besides if we sent you to the funny farm we wouldn't get to how far this whole 'other world' stuff goes."

"Well I don't know how I could prove it I don't know how I got here in the first place. I suppose I could tell you things from the show, but most of that would be common knowledge anyway. I don't want to give away anything that hasn't happened yet, and that wouldn't prove anything until it did happen and there would still be arguments about me knowing some of that stuff." I said beginning to space out.

"Wait you know the future?" Jaden asked looking a bit mischievous.

"Yes, I've seen most of the second season and some of the third. But like I said, I don't want to give anything away since I could end up altering something that would be better off not messed with."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked nervously. I looked at him and smiled again trying to calm him down.

"Well, a lot of things are sort of double sided." I said, trying to think of how to explain it. "Knowing the future makes it possible to change it since it gives you the opportunity to chose whether or not you will play the part that you have been assigned."

"So if we know the future we could change it just by expecting something that will happen?" Syrus asked.

"Basically." I answered boredly. "But there's also the fact that even if you alter something it may end up altering something you didn't intend. Altering something may seem for the better until it' too late and you find out you changed something good."

"Well I'm lost." Jaden said staring at me blankly with his goofy smile.

"Basically you never know what effect something may have." I deadpanned. He just nodded along still not really understanding.

"So there's no way to prove whether or not you're really from another world?" Syrus asked. I considered it for a moment before answering;

"There's nothing I could tell you that would prove for sure that I came from another dimension. That's including information on the future. It's basically impossible for me to prove it scientifically, not that Jaden would understand that anyway."

"Hey" Jaden said, realizing he had just been insulted. "I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going." Hassleberry cut back into the conversation and the three of them began talking amongst themselves while I began to space out. After a few minutes of thinking something occurred to me that might prove what I said.

"OH!" everyone jumped and turned to me having more or less forgotten I was still there. Without explaining anything I began to dig into my bag looking for something. After a moment Jaden began to laugh and asked what I was looking for. Syrus was more concerned and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine. I might have something to prove my story actually." I said as I pulled out a large magazine and handed it to Syrus.

"Shonen Jump?" he asked confused. Jaden and Hassleberry were soon behind him looking at the book.

"How would this prove your story private?" Hassleberry asked looking at the book.

"Naruto vs. Gaara?" Jaden asked looking at some of the smaller headlines. I took the book back from them and tried to explain.

"This is Shonen jump, a popular manga magazine. Your show is called Yu gi oh gx, its actually featured in this magazine." I quickly flipped through the book and found the section I was looking for was actually the last in the book and handed it back to Syrus.

**By the way, I don't own Shonen jump or Naruto either. And yes I'm leaving it there just to be mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh gx, shonen jump, Naruto, bleach, or anything that is shown in Shonen jump, or harry potter.**

Syrus stared at the book for a minute in shock. The pages were in black and white, the first page had character introductions and a recap from previous issues. He was one of the characters introduced, right under Jaden but there was also Bastion and Alexis. The other page showed Jaden dueling Alexis, it was a duel from last year. Jaden and Hassleberry looked at the book from over Syrus shoulders as they all stared at the book in shock.

"So…um…well, I…I guess this sort of proves my…my story." I said slowly. Their silence was beginning to wear on my nerves. I could understand being shocked but you say something. They just continued to stare at the book as I tried to relax and wait for them to snap out of their trance.

When they didn't show any signs of coming back to their senses I quickly became bored. Never having had a large attention span I decided that they may do better without me around. So I left.

I simply stood up and left the room to let them figure out how to accept being fictional, though, if I thought about it, technically I was the one who was fictional, I was in their dimension after all. If anyone was a cartoon it should be me.

I pondered all the different problems that may arise from my arrival as I found my room. Thankfully I wasn't going to be rooming with any of the guys. I had been given my own room in the slifer dorms. The room was set up for more than one student, but as the only girl in slifer she had the room to herself.

When I found the room I noticed that I had somehow I had also acquired a trunk full of clothes and school supplies. _'geez, do they have house elves or what?'_ she thought exasperatedly. Somehow everything had already been set up for her, there was even a school uniform laid out on the bed, though she refused to wear the skirt in favor of a pair of jeans, with a slifer jacket set to the side.

She dressed quickly, folding up her costume and put it in one of the drawers and set about making the room livable. She pulled a few of the books out of her bag and set them up on the desk, put her new clothes away and set her magicians staff in a corner. The best part of the room was that it had its own bathroom, including a shower. She was willing to bet it was the only room with its own bathroom, and that the only reason she had it was because she was slifer's only girl _'for the time being at least'_.

When she was dressed and her room sufficiently in order she quietly left. Assuming that Jaden and friends would find her if either they wanted to speak to her or they accepted that she was from another universe, which was the only explanation she could think of, she decided to explore the island on her own. So, after trying to peak in on them through the door, she simply left the dorm alone.

As she walked along a random path through the woods she began to think of what the turn of events could actually mean for her. Sure it might lead to a time space paradox, could destroy both of their worlds, but those were definitely worst case scenarios. If the natural laws of the world were already creating a space for her in this reality she assumed that it wouldn't be destroyed by her arrival, besides with what she had seen of season three it shouldn't be a problem. And there was no way to know what had happened to her reality so there was no use in worrying about it. She assumed she would simply be called a missing person until they gave up on looking for her and pronounced her dead, and she assumed that her parents would get over it eventually, they didn't really hold the highest opinion of her anyway.

What bothered her now was what might happen from here out. She knew a lot about the people in the main storyline, but that was fairly few of the actual students. Sure it was a dream come true to find herself a student of duel academy, but she had already pretty much proven that she was crazy to the main characters.

Another problem was life in general. She had nowhere to go once school was out, and no way to pay for anything. _'Well my first move is to find a job or two.'_ She decided simply. It didn't really help with a place to stay, but she could figure things out as they came along.

Still, what bothered her most was Syrus. He was the main reason she watched the show when she was in her own world, and now that she was there she had to face reality. Falling into duel academy doesn't necessarily mean that life will turn into a fairy tale. It's highly possible that he might not like her at all. It's easy to dream that she gets there and its love at first sight for both of them, but it doesn't mean its going to happen. And if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't really think she was good enough for Syrus.

'_Oh well, I'm here now I just won't worry about it. If things work out great, for now I'll just focus on getting myself set up in whatever classes I have and finding a job, and a place to stay once school's out. Dating isn't really something I need to be worried about now anyway.' _She decided as she walked. Really she felt a little helpless as she was, then again the way things were going she might not have to deal with any of it, the writers may already have it taken care of.

She walked for hours, mostly in circles through the woods, until she could see it was getting dark. Taking one more look around she started looking for the way back to the dorm, hoping she could figure everything out by morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh gx or the song Chilly down, which belongs to David Bowie.**

Lenore woke up and sighed, forcing herself out of bed. She knew she had to start classes today, but she was still worried about Syrus and Jaden. When she had found her way back to the dorms the night before she had tried to check on them, but when she had stopped by their room they were gone. She had waited around the outside of the dorms for hours but hadn't seen them come back.

Drowsily she got up and put on her uniform, still refusing to wear the miniskirt. She found a hand held computer thing. She had never been accused of being tech savy, so it didn't bother that she didn't really know what it was, or how to use it. Sitting just outside the dorms facing the forest, she kept fiddling with it, trying to find out how it worked. She assumed that she could find her schedule on it, guessing it was some sort of day planner or something, but after thirty minutes her grand success was turning the thing on.

She looked around herself nervously, she didn't like the idea of being late, or not showing up on her first day, but even if she found her schedule she wasn't sure she could find the classes. What was worse, she still hadn't seen Jaden or Syrus since she had left their room.

Giving up on figuring anything out on the little computer thing, she started walking nervously towards the main building. Trying to calm down her nervousness, she did the only thing she could think of, she started singing. Her whole body tense, and starring at her feet as she trudged, she sang the first thing that came to her mind.

"_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)_

_And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)_

_The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)_

_I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)_

_I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)_

_Tap my pretty little feet (Tap my pretty little feet)_

_Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)_

_Louder than thunder (oh)_

_Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)_

_Don't got no problems (no problems)_

_Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)_

_Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)_

_Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up._

_I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)_

_With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)_

_They don't look much (oh)_

_They sure chilly chilly (oh)_

_They positively glow glow, huh (oh)_

_Chilly down with the fire gang_

_Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)_

_Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)_

_When your thing gets wild_

_Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm wild child)_

_Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)_

_Good time, bad food (yeah)_

_When your thing gets wild_

_Chilly down, chilly down_

_Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'_

_Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping_

_Bouncing, drivin', stylin' creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'_

_Double dealin', rockin', rollin' and reelin'_

_With the mackin' sex appealin'._

_Can you dig our groovy feelin'?_

_So when things get too tough (get too tough)_

_And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)_

_And even the down looks up (down looks up)_

_Bad luck heh heh,_

_We can show you a good time (show you a good time)_

_And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)_

_Just strut your nasty stuff,_

_Wiggle in the middle yeh_

_Get the town talkin', fire gang_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)_

_Think small with the fire gang_

_Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)_

_When your thing gets wild_

_Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)_

_Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)_

_Good times, bad food (come on, come on)_

_When your thing gets wild_

_Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)_

_Think small with the fire gang_

_Bad hep with the fire gang"_

She hadn't noticed Jaden and Syrus come up to her even though they were running, and they stopped short, listening to her sing. They were shocked, not because her voice was very good, though it wasn't terrible either, but it was more the fact that she was singing at all. The day before she had told them they were a cartoon, and now she was walking around singing like it was a musical.

When the song seemed to be over, they came up behind her, scaring the living hell out of her, unintentionally.

"What the hell?!" She rasped at them, barely able to speak. Syrus looked apologetic for scaring her, Jaden just looked amused.

"Oh, uh…sorry, Lenore." Syrus apologized shyly. She smiled at him so he would know it was alright.

Jaden looked her over quickly.

"Looks like you've got your uniform, sort of." He observed. She shrugged.

"It isn't very likely they'll convince me to wear a mini skirt." She said, explaining her choice to alter her uniform. Jaden smirked at the comment.

"Don't like your legs?" He asked crudely. She glared at him, she wouldn't have thought he would be a pervert, or an asshole, but now she figured he was somewhere between the two.

"I like to be able to bend over without my butt hanging out." She answered snippily. "Now if we can get off what I'm wearing, where have you two been?"

They looked at her blankly for a moment before, blushing, Syrus answered.

"We went looking for you after you disappeared last night." He said nervously. She looked at him, confused.

"You guys all kinda froze up on me, so I figured I should go so you could figure things out. When I came back you were all gone, I even waited for you for a while: I couldn't even find you this morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh GX.**

The three of them walked toward the academy. Come to find out, the time change had been a little larger than she had thought, so while Lenore thought it was Thursday, they had to convince her that it was actually a Sunday. She wondered vaguely in the back of her mind if she should still consider her birthday the actual date, or figure out what day it was by how many days away it would have been. It didn't really matter to her, just a wondering curiosity, but the thought stuck.

She was basically just following them like a lost puppy, so she pulled out the computer thing again and started pushing buttons. To her delight it hadn't turned back off, but she still couldn't make heads or tails of the thing. She was so distracted trying, in vain, to figure out the little thing, that she didn't notice when Jaden started talking to her.

When she didn't answer the boys looked back at her, to see her fiddling with the device.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked. She didn't even look at him before she answered.

"Pushing buttons." She said apathetically.

"Why?" Jaden asked staring at her in indifferent amusement.

"To find out what they do." She still didn't look at them as she answered, and didn't notice that they had stopped. Jaden smirked as she kept walking the world around her phasing out as she focused on the miniature computer in her hands.

"Um…Lenore?" Syrus said nervously as she got further away. Immediately she looked up from what she was doing and, not seeing them in front of her looked around confusedly.

"Hmm?" she hummed in answer once she had spotted them behind her.

"W-Where are you going?" he asked, stuttering slightly. Thinking about it she looked around herself again and shrugged.

"This way?" she answered unsure of herself. Smirking again, Jaden walked up and steered her in another direction.

"Like I was saying, while we were looking for you last night we ran into Bastion. We told him what you said, and showed him your book. When we still couldn't find you he asked us to see if you'd come to meet him when we saw you again."

"Great," she rolling her eyes, "Before I know it the whole campus will probably think I'm nuts." The boys just looked at her for a moment and didn't answer. When she noticed this she looked at them quizzically.

"I'm not actually nuts you know." She said a bit defensively. "A bit eccentric maybe, but for the most part I've just had very strange things happen to me recently."

"Except that you said that we're all cartoons." Jaden commented impassively.

"Actually I've rethought that," Lenore said coolly. Syrus and Jaden looked at her in surprise. "I'm in your world so I'm probably the cartoon here." She explained, only confusing them more.

"So now you're a cartoon?" Syrus asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"Not that I know of," she said sounding confused herself now, "but since I'm in your world I'm the one that wouldn't be real."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, it's kind of hard to get to a computer right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh GX or Shonen Jump.**

"This is the girl?" Bastion asked looking at Lenore critically, she just tilted her head and blinked at him.

"I'm a girl." She answered. "What girl am I supposed to be?" looking behind him she could see the Shonen jump she had given Jaden and Syrus the night before. She assumed they had left it with him, given he was the resident science geek of the school, or at least among the main characters.

Bastion looked a bit annoyed at the girl since she obviously knew what he was talking about. He looked her over critically. He didn't want to admit it, particularly to Jaden, but there really was no real way to prove or disprove anything about alternate realities. And he had already told them what he did know about them, it wasn't really part of his usual field.

"She looks normal enough," Bastion said, addressing Jaden more than anyone else. Now that he had the girl in front of him he wasn't sure what to do. At least, it seemed, he should ask some questions to try to learn something about her, but he couldn't think of anything that might actually lead him anywhere. From everything he had heard so far it sounded like her world wasn't entirely unlike their own.

"So, if you're from another world, what is it like there?" he asked, trying not to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about. She just shrugged at him.

"Not much different from this one I guess." She answered apathetically. "We don't really have professional dueling like there is here, the cards are mostly just merchandise from the manga about it in that magazine," she pointed at the shonen jump to make sure they all knew what she was talking about.

"Other than that, well, I don't really know, where I came from was more or less the same, short of dueling."

"There aren't duelists where you're from?" Jaden asked, shocked. Lenore just rolled her eyes.

"People duel, but as far as I know there's no professional circuit, and there certainly isn't a school for it. It's just a hobby, a game some kids play, until they grow out of it, or it becomes unpopular." They all looked at her in shock, the idea of dueling being nothing more than a kids game, they couldn't decide if it was sad or insulting, considering they were hoping to be professionals.

"So, do you duel?" Syrus asked nervously, the silence was becoming uncomfortable, and it didn't look like the others were ready to say anything else. She blinked and smiled at him.

"I can duel," she admitted to him, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "I'm not really that good though. I know more about the mythology behind the cards and the game than I do how to actually play it."

"I'm sure you're not that bad," Jaden said, coming back to himself after her answer. She just shrugged.

"What kind of deck do you use?" Bastion asked, now more on his own ground with the questioning, analyzing decks he could do. He wasn't expecting the girl to blush again, if only slightly in embarrassment at telling them about her deck.

"It's a plant deck." She said nervously, consciously not looking at any of them. They looked at her in slight surprise, wondering why she seemed embarrassed with her deck. For her part, she wasn't used to talking to people about it, it seemed somehow too personal to her, like she was giving them family secrets or something.

"Cool!" Jaden said, trying to comfort the girl over her deck, he wasn't sure what else really to say. "I don't think I've ever dueled a plant deck."

Bastion was busy thinking through the possibilities for a deck using mostly plant based cards. There really weren't that many of them that he knew of, and what cards there were, weren't that powerful.

"What's your main card?" he asked curiously. She just looked at him expressionlessly.

"My main card? Like my main monster?" she asked, he nodded. "Green Phantom King."

He took in her answer and seemed to be thinking through the possibilities of her deck when Jaden thought of something else.

"If we're all a cartoon where you're from," he started, everyone turning to him to hear the question, "who's your favorite character?"

She blushed at the question, making Jaden grin widely. She looked away from them, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Syrus." She answered, forcing the embarrassment and nervousness from her voice, and not daring to look at the surprised faces of the boys in the room. And certainly not the blushing face of the boy himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Shonen Jump.**

Eventually Bastion had gotten tired of trying to question Lenore, even he wasn't really sure where it was going, and he had already basically told Jaden that it was fairly pointless anyway. The chances of her finding a way to go back were insurmountable just as the odds of her actually having fallen here from another dimension. After she answered Jaden's pointless question about her favorite character, no one had been entirely sure how to react, particularly Syrus.

In the end the only thing he had really told them was, other world or not, she shouldn't tell many people that. It was probably a bad idea to let anyone who didn't already know about it find out. In the end he gave her back her Shonen Jump and she went back to the slifer dorms with Jaden and Syrus. When they arrived the two followed her to her room where she put the magazine with her other books and sat on her bed, pulling out her deck.

It was small, she only had the required forty cards with her, she didn't own any besides, not here anyway. She was never really sure why she always kept it with her, there had never been any reason for it other than something to fiddle with when she was bored. Now however it served to immediately gain Jaden's attention.

"Is that your deck?" he asked, sitting on the other side of the bed, next to her.

"Yes…" she said slowly, leaning away from him slightly.

Lenore walked nervously through the halls looking for her first class. While Jaden had been looking through her deck Syrus had eventually helped her with her electric scheduler thing, he showed her how to get to her schedule and she wrote it down so she would be able to find it later. As it was, she was still having trouble finding the room.

A bit further down the hallway she noticed a girl in an obelisk uniform, miniskirt included, apparently headed in the same direction, and she hurried to catch up to her.

"Um… Excuse me," she called. She was pretty, slim with sandy blonde hair that fell at least to her waist in waves and when she turned Lenore smiled at her deep blue eyes.

"Y-yes?" the girl asked smiling nervously. Lenore grinned back at her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I was looking for my class, I wondered if you might be able to point me in the right direction?"

"I would be happy to help if I can, what class is it?" Lenore blanked, looking confused, why now, when someone was willing to help her out should she forget what she was looking for all this time, better yet, why did she realize only now that she'd forgotten, hell there was a chance she'd already passed and dismissed it. Lenore stuck her hand into her bag, looking for the paper she'd written her schedule on, it should have the room number and everything, but she couldn't find it.

Lenore began to panic, looking for her schedule in her bag, her first day of class and she couldn't even find her schedule, perfect. First she finds out she never set her alarm, she hadn't even realized she'd had an alarm, Jaden and Syrus had already left by the time she tumbled out of the red dorms half dressed as she ran to the main building, and now she couldn't even find her schedule. She just hoped she hadn't left it back in her room, she really didn't want to have to run back there for it.

With a sigh of relief, and mentally slapping herself for her own absent mindedness, Lenore pulled the paper from the pocket in her jeans and unfolded it.

"Science, room 207?" she asked the girl.

"I was on my way there myself," she said smiling, "Why don't we go together."


End file.
